An Unexpected Visitor From Her Past
by Hollie47
Summary: Jenny gets an unexpected visit from her ex girlfriend.


It was a cold winter's night, the wind was howling, the rain was pelting down and the snow was blowing, covering everything in a thick white layer and the chimney at Jenny's house was pouring smoke out through the chute. Inside Jenny and Emma sat on the lounge, with the lights dimmed and sharing a huge fluffy blanket while watching District 9. They were cuddled up into the corner of the lounge. Jenny was sitting between Emma's legs, occasionally hiding her face in Emma's chest as the scary and gory parts came on. Jenny would never admit it but she was no fan of scary/horror movies, but she watched them, just because she knew that Emma loved them and Emma was her everything.

They were both glued to the tv, waiting to see if the Alien could help the human army guy, by getting him back to the mothership, as the guns starting going off in the movie, a loud banging sound was heard, making both Jenny and Emma jump up, looking around the room frantically trying to pinpoint the source of the banging.

"Oh, it's just the door" Jenny said breathing out a sigh of relief, while pausing the movie so she could go answer it, thinking to herself who could possibly be wanting to see her at this time of night.

As Jenny opened the door, she was met by the face and smell of her past, which she wanted to forget. On the other side of the door was her ex girlfriend, whose eyes were glazed over and she smelled strongly of Marijuana.

"Melissa" Jenny said, shocked as Melissa threw her umbrella on the ground and then herself at Jenny hugging her tightly. Jenny just stood there, stiff as board trying not to throw up at the horrid smell which was intensified by the rain, as Melissa was slightly wet.

After she released Jenny she barged inside of the house, plopping herself down on the lounge, looking at Emma with a fake smile on her face, looking her up and down, scrutinizing everything about her.

"Emma, this is Melissa. Melissa this is Emma" Jenny said introducing them, not to happily.

"Hi, Melissa" Emma stated coldly. Emma already knew she didn't like this woman after all she just intruded on their private time late at night.

"Well hello there Emma. I'm Melissa, I use to date Jenny back in England. She was _my_ girlfriend. We were so hot together. We dated for almost 2 years and I have come to visit her because I still think I am in love with her. I used to take her to lots of places, even if she didn't want to come. She was such a hermit and ... "

"Melissa, please don't waste your breath lying about us. We barely even dated. 7 weeks at best and there is no chance of us getting back together so you..."

"Jenny, please, I know how long we dated, it was a long time, like years long" Melissa said as she stood up and leaned against the lounge, challenging Jenny. After Melissa cocked her eyebrow up at Jenny, Emma excused herself to the bathroom.

As Emma made her way to the bathroom and locked the door she heard the voices of Jenny and Melissa getting louder and louder. Emma had felt very uncomfortable and tense around Melissa and she just needed to clear her head for a couple of minutes.

"Why the hell are you even here Melissa, I left London to get away from you"

"Oh please, I was the best thing that ever happened to you"

"No you weren't. You were always trying to pressure me into doing drugs"

"I never pressured you"

"So you call trying to get me to smoke pot and do God knows what other drugs was what Melissa? You actually bothering to care about what happens to me."

"Just shut up you little bitch, you were the one who never cared about me. Look at me, I blame you for all of this"

After Melissa yelled this at Jenny, Emma immediately left the bathroom she was now getting scared for Jenny's wellbeing. Melissa was insane, yes insane she was and maybe dangerous. Emma didn't put this past her at all.

As she turned the corner back into the still dimly light lounge room, she was met with Jenny bitch slapping Melissa across the face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again, get out" Jenny seethed as Melissa cradled her face, looking at Jenny like she was filth, as she left the house, loudly slamming the door behind her, making it echo in the rain.

"Jenny, hunny are you okay" Emma asked as she went over to Jenny and pulled her towards her into a warm hug.

As Jenny breathed in the smell of Emma, calming her nerves and gathering herself again, she nodded her head against her shoulder.

"Do you want to talk, Jenny" Emma asked softly as she felt Jenny trembling in her arms. She guided them back over to the lounge, sitting them both down in the position they were in before and wrapping the blanket around them.

"Melissa was part of my life in London I needed to get away from. When I first met her, she was a bit needy but nice. After a week I caught her doing drugs and she asked me if I wanted to try and I said no. After that she wouldn't leave me alone, she was always trying to pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do. After about 5 weeks I broke down at home and told my parents about her and what she was trying to make me do. She got more heavily involved in them and so my parents thought the only way I could get rid of her, was by moving over here where my parents knew I would be safe and no one was here to pressure me. This is also the reason why I want to help Sophie so much. I could do nothing for her, but with Sophie I can" Jenny sighed as she felt the weight being lifted off her chest as she confessed everything to Emma in a whisper.

"Oh, Jenny" Emma said as she kissed Jenny on the temple, pulling her closer to her and wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "Thank you for telling me and I can promise you, I will never pressure you into anything"

"I know" Jenny breathed into Emma's neck as she relaxed against her girlfriend, feeling a wave of warmth and love encircle around her, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep in Emma's arms.

Fin~

**Author's Note:** Please Comment. I need them to live.


End file.
